A Kiss from A Stranger
by Coffey Milk
Summary: AKFAS SEQUEL. Mata Soonyoung membulat, seorang menciumnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut dengan emosi yang kuat kepadanya. Sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari 20 detik. HoZi-SoonHoon-Seventeen ff
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss from A Stranger

SoonHoon / HoZi — slight Meanie/MinWon

Seventeen fanfic

Yang jelas mereka bukan punya saya yha. Kalau punya saya….. BAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ngarep tenan beeuuuhhh -_-

Rate T

Drama, Romance,

OOC, Typos, Sho-Ai, DLDR. RnR Guys~

Oh ya, salam kenal aku CoffeyMilk~

.

.

.

Angin sejuk itu menyenangkan.

Apalagi kalau lagi silir-silirnya.

Whuuzzz~ Adem.

.

Dibawah pohon rindang, diatas kursi panjang, angin sepoi-sepoi. Enaknya untuk tidur.

Itulah yang di pikirkan seorang pemuda bernama Kwon Soon Young.

Jadi, dia merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang yang ia duduki sejak tadi dan dengan cepat memasuki dunia mimpi.

Suara dengkurannya terdengar kurang ajar. Dan seseorang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Orang itu mendekat, berdiri disampingnya. Mendengus, tersenyum kecil, lalu tertawa pelan. Ia lalu berjongkok, memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur.

Senyuman orang itu kembali tercipta dan matanya yang sipit semakin sipit bahkan terlihat seperti menghilang kala ia tersenyum.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya begitu, hingga orang itu mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka. Dan orang itu mengecup pipi Soonyoung lalu berdiri dan pergi.

"Mimpi indah, _boku no hoshi~_ "

.

.

.

"Lagi?" tanya Seokmin saat mendengar cerita Soonyoung tentang mimpi dimana seorang menciumnya.

"Lagi." jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"Dan kau masih menganggapnya sebagai mimpi indah?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tentu saja. Kalau ini mimpi buruk, aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu." Jawab Soonyoung.

Seokmin menatapnya datar, "Bukan begitu hyung, tapi.."

"Level jonesmu sudah terlalu keterlaluan, Soonyoung. Mending cari kekasih sana." Sahut Seungcheol memotong perkataan Mingyu.

Soonyoung mendelik, "Itu merepotkan," Ucapnya tidak suka, "lagipula hal itu tidak menggangguku." Lanjutnya.

"Sebetulnya siapa sih yang orang yang menciummu di mimpimu itu?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung memainkan pensil ditangannya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu ingat." Jawabnya setelah berpikir sebentar.

Mingyu mengangguk sebentar, "Bisa jadi itu sebuah tanda." Ucapnya.

"Huh? Tanda apa?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Tanda mungkin itu jodohmu?" tanya Seungcheol menimpali.

Seokmin bersiul, "Itu bagus."

Soonyoung terdiam sesaat sebelum memutar matanya, "Kau sedang mencoba menjadi cenayang?"

Mingyu tertawa, "Tidak. Tapi kadang mimpi yang berkali-kali terjadi, bukankah sebuah pertanda?"

.

.

SoonHoon—CoffeyMilk!

.

.

Soonyoung keluar dari sebuah minimarket sambil bersiul, menatap uang kembalian yang masih berada ditangannya, kemudiam menghitungnya. Tersenyum kecil, lalu menyimpan uang itu disakunya.

Dirasakannya angin malam berhembus cukup kencang dan langit mendung, Soonyoung menghela napas. pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, pikirnya.

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya. Berniat pulang sebelum hujan benar-benar turun seperti yang ia perkirakan.

Brukk!

Hampir saja dia akan terjatuh jika saja kakinya tidak bergerak refleks untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Setelah berdiri tegak, dengan perasaan kesal ia bermaksud mengeluarkan untaian kalimat protes, namun ia terkejut saat kedua tangan memegang sisi kepalanya, menariknya hingga ia membungkuk sedikit dan sebuah tekanan menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata Soonyoung membulat, seorang menciumnya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut dengan emosi yang kuat kepadanya. Sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari 20 detik.

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya kala orang itu melepaskan ciuman dan setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kiri orang itu. Soonyoung tidak tahu mengapa.

"Maaf…" lirih orang itu sebelum melepaskan tangannya pada sisi kepala Soonyoung, berbalik, dan pergi menjauh.

Soonyoung mematung. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dan harus melakukan apa.

Pikirannya seolah kosong.

Selama beberapa menit, ia mencoba mengulang kembali apa yang sudah terjadi di kepalanya. Tangannya refleks menyentuh bibirnya, masih teringat jelas sensasi sentuhan itu di bibirnya.

Wajah Soonyoung merah padam.

"Ah.. tadi itu…"

.

.

CM

.

.

BRUSSSHH!

"YYA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYEMPROTKAN AIR DARI MULUTMU PADAKU?!" pekik Soonyoung tidak terima.

Seokmin terbatuk keras beberapa kali setelah mendengar cerita Soonyoung dan menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum.

Setelah batuknya reda, ia bertanya, "Seseorang menciummu? Serius?"

"Aku serius." Jawab Soonyoung sambil mengernyit jijik dan mengelap wajahnya dengan baju Seokmin.

"Itu nyata? Bukan mimpi lagi?" tanya Seokmin sekali lagi.

"Lebih baik kau mencuci wajahmu, hyung." Usul Mingyu.

"Aku berniat begitu." Ucap Soonyoung lalu berdiri dan pergi ke wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Ia kembali dan mendapat cengiran dari Seokmin. Soonyoung mencibir.

"Nyata kok." Ucap Soonyoung, kembali duduk di bangkunya yang tadi.

"Apa kau sudah mengetesnya, misalnya memukul kepalamu seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil memukul kepala Soonyoung keras.

"Aduh!" ringisnya lalu membalas perbuatan Mingyu dengan pukulan telak di perut.

Mingyu terbatuk.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena aku sedang sadar di saat itu." ucap Soonyoung.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Cuma menciumnya? Dan apa kau membalas ciumannya?" tanya Seokmin cepat lalu melakukan ciuman dengan udara hingga terdengar suara 'cup' 'cup' cup' absurd.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Pikiranku kosong saat itu." jawab Soonyoung.

Seokmin menatapnya datar lalu berubah menjadi pandangan kasihan.

"Apa-apaan tatapan kurang ajar itu?" tanya Soonyoung kesal.

"Hyung, seperti apa orangnya kalau begitu?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, keningnya membentuk kerutan, berpikir keras.

"Huh? Entahlah? Pokoknya dia lebih pendek dari ku, matanya sipit, dan dia agak bulat? Tidak. Dia sangat imut." Ucapnya kemudian.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar saat mengingat sesuatu, "Oh ya, apa kalian tahu apa maksudnya setelah mencium orang lain lalu menangis?"

"Hah?" Seokmin dan Mingyu membeo bersamaan.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Jadi kau mau bilang orang itu menangis setelah menciummu?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak membalas ciuman darinya." Jawab Mingyu asal.

"Ngaco. Mau di bor ya, mulut mu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bisa jadi. Dia kan ingin ada balasan darimu. Tapi kau malah mematung. Jadi dia sedih, menangis lalu pergi." Ucap Seokmin.

"Sungguh cerita karangan yang indah." Ucap Soonyoung sarkastik.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang punya masalah? Sama pacarnya mungkin? Jadi karena itu dia tiba-tiba menciummu." Sahut Seokmin.

"Oh. Jadi aku semacam pelampiasan." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Ups. Aku tidak mengatakannya, lho." Balas Seokmin.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tidak ada orang yang setelah mencium orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya bakal menangis, apalagi kalau hanya melakukan perbuatan usil semata." Ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung meliriknya.

"Kecuali…. Jika dia mengenalmu, atau bahkan punya perasaan khusus kepadamu." Lanjut Mingyu.

.

TBC

Okay, ini ff seventeen pertama yg saya publish di ffn :3 sama di aff juga kemarin, haha. Thanks to Dwella yang udah ngeracuni saya dengan 13 makhluk beserta mantan-mantan member lainnya, :3 mereka soooo cuteee dan yah, begitulah.

Yang udah baca, tolong review?


	2. Chapter 2

A Kiss from A Stranger

SoonHoon / HoZi — slight Meanie/MinWon

Seventeen fanfic

Typos, OOC, RnR

Soonyoung menatap selembar kertas undangan di tangannya, berikut pada Junghan di yang tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Hyung, apa ini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Undangan." Jawab Junghan.

Soonyoung melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya, kemudian membolak-balikkan undangan itu.

"Oh? Kau akan ulang tahun?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ya."

"Bukankan lebih enak jika kau menunggu surprise datang padamu daripada mengundang orang lain?" tanya Soonyoung.

Junghan mencibir, "Masih mending kau ku undang, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan surprise—apalah itu dan aku tidak ingin di kerjain oleh kalian." Jawabnya.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Oke, aku akan datang." Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus datang, kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang. Aku mengundang banyak orang dan akan mengadakan kompetisi menyanyi, hip-hop, dan menari." Ucap Junghan.

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya, "Itu terdengar menyenangkan! Aku akan datang! Terimakasih sudah mengundangku, hyung!"

"Yap. Dah ya, aku pergi dulu~" ucap Junghan kemudian pergi.

Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, ia menyimpan undangan itu dalam saku jaket dan kembali memakai _earphone_ yang tadi ia lepas. Ia lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Soonyoung bersiul, sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengar. Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat Mingyu duduk disebuah kursi panjang, pemuda tinggi itu tampak tersenyum-senyum pada ponsel yang sedang pemuda itu pegang.

Soonyoung menyeringai, dia jarang melihat adik kelasnya begitu. Dia lalu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju belakang Mingyu dan memperhatikan apa yang adik kelasnya itu lakukan. Dibacanya beberapa deret kata dalam ponsel Mingyu

 **From JeonWoo : Kau bercanda! Aku tidak sedang merindukanmu!**

JeonWoo? Cengiran Soonyoung semakin melebar, ia mendapatkan sesuatu kali ini.

 **To JeonWoo : Gak usah tsundere. Bilang saja kau merindukanku.**

 **From JeonWoo : Aku tidak tsundere. Dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kalimat itu.**

 **To JeonWoo : Kenapa? Kau membenciku?**

Soonyoung terus memperhatikan percakapan Mingyu lewat media sosial itu.

 **From JeonWoo : Karena aku tidak merindukanmu.**

 **To JeonWoo : Oh, jadi kau akan mengatakannya padaku jika kau merindukanku nanti?**

 **From JeonWoo : Tidak!**

 **From JeonWoo : Arrgh! Terserahmu lah bocah!**

Mingyu tertawa, Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Oh? Jadi kau punya kekasih lewat media sosial?" tanya Soonyoung dan membuat Mingyu terkejut hingga meloncat dari duduknya.

Soonyoung tertawa keras.

"Kau melihatnya." Ucap Mingyu setelah meredakan keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Soonyoung.

"O—oh. Begitu."

"Dia kekasihmu? Beneran?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil.

"Wah. Hebat. Jadi, apa kalian pernah bertemu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, lalu mendengus, "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Karena dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Mingyu.

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu datar, "Apa gunanya hubungan kalian itu."

Mingyu mendengus, "Tapi ini tidak lebih buruk daripada bermimpi di cium setiap harinya."

Soonyoung menjewer telinga pemuda itu, "Enak saja, aku bermimpi itu juga bukan mauku."

"AAA-ADUH." Mingyu mengaduh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mendapatkan undangan dari Junghan-hyung?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya pagi tadi, kenapa?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Kau akan datang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Nebeng." Jawab Soonyoung lalu terkekeh.

Mingyu mencibir, "Kau kan punya, kenapa harus numpang di mobilku."

"Ya, karena itu lebih simple. Oke? Dah! Lanjutkan pacaranmu!" seru Soonyoung lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengambil pesanan bubble tea miliknya dan kembali berjalan sambil menyedot isinya dengan syahdu.

Matanya bergerak, memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Earphone masih setia menempel di telinganya, mengeluarkan suara musik yang membuatnya ingin sekali menari tapi dirinya harus menahan diri.

Ia terdiam dan mata melebar kala melihat sosok seseorang di antara ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan orang itu terlihat tidak asing baginya.

Soonyoung mempercepat langkahnya, sebisa mungkin mengejar sosok itu. Sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya baru-baru ini.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Soonyoung menyadari sosok itu tidak sendirian. Ia sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelam dan mata tajam. Soonyoung tidak bisa menebak apakah pemuda itu pacarnya atauh temannya. Keduanya terlihat akrab.

Tapi, Soonyoung tidak peduli. Ia tetap mendekati sosok itu. meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga mendekat pada dirinya.

Orang itu tampak terkejut saat tangannya di cekal oleh Soonyoung, lalu tubuhnya tertarik hingga harus berputar dan berakhir berhadapan begitu dekat dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terengah-engah, ia mengatur napasnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam lengan orang itu. Samar, ia bisa merasakan orang dihadapannya itu bergetar, entah karena apa.

"Kau… akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Ucap Soonyoung.

Orang itu terdiam. Menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan.

Soonyoung berdiri tegak dan menatap orang itu dalam.

"A—apa? Kau siapa?" tanya orang itu.

Soonyoung menatapnya geli, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu?" dia menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu agar kau mengerti?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Mengerti apa?! Lepaskan tanganku!" orang itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Soonyoung.

"Tidak." Soonyoung bersikukuh dan mempererat genggamannya.

"Akh!" orang itu meringis.

"Kau yang menciumku malam itu, lalu kabur begitu saja," ucap Soonyoung, ia menarik lengan yang ia genggam hingga pemiliknya terdorong kearahnya, "apa maksudnya itu?"

Orang itu gemetar, bola matanya bergerak ketakutan, "Aku—aku—" Soonyoung menyeringai.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!" temannya yang berambut hitam dan bermata tajam itu menyentak tangan Soonyoung agar melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan orang itu.

"Wonwoo—" orang itu segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung temannya yang bernama 'Wonwoo' itu.

"Jangan mengganggu." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tapi dia punya masalah denganku." Jawab Soonyoung tampak tidak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau sudah membuatnya takut!" balas Wonwoo.

"Minggir!" Soonyoung menepis Wonwoo dan menatap orang itu lagi.

Wonwoo tergeser kesamping hingga tubuhnya oleng dan hampir saja ia jatuh jika seorang pemuda tinggi tidak menahannya.

"Oh, hai Mingyu." Ucap Soonyoung saat melihatnya.

"Soonyoung-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Yah, kau tahulah—"

"Jihoon-ah! Ayo pergi sekarang!" seru Wonwoo lalu keduanya berlari dan hilang di balik ramainya orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Apa-apaan itu—tidak berterimakasih setelah di tolong." Desis Mingyu.

"Ah.. jadi namanya Jihoon?" Soonyoung tersenyum.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung setelah beberapa kali mengerjap.

"Kau tadi ngapain sih, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Orang yang menciumku, aku melabraknya." Jawab Soonyoung.

Mingyu tertegun.

"Yang mana? Yang rambut hitam tadi? atau yang berambut pink?" tanyanya antusias.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Yang berambut pink?" tanya Mingyu.

"Yep." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Oh wow—dia imut sekali." Ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung menatapnya heran, "Kau serius? Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Mingyu tertegun, "Aku tidak boleh memujinya? Lagipula aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah pacar ku." Jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kasihan," Soonyoung tertawa, "memangnya dia tak pernah menunjukkan foto dirinya?"

"Tidak, dia lebih senang memakai gambar tokoh anime." Jawab Mingyu.

"Mungkin saja dia punya pacar yang lebih nyata di kehidupannya." Soonyoung bergurau.

Mingyu memukul Soonyoung, "Oke, kau membuatku galau sekarang." Ucapnya dan menunduk sedih.

"Aku selalu berpikir hal yang sama mengapa dia tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya padaku. Kenapa dia menyembunyikan dirinya dariku. Kenapa dia tidak ingin aku mengunjunginya ataupun bertemu denganku. Ini membuatku frustasi."

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk Mingyu iba.

"Ya udah, putusin aja—" ucap Soonyoung.

Mingyu menoleh dengan cepat, "Mana mungkin!" serunya tidak terima, "Aku tidak akan memutuskan Wonwoo bagaimanapun itu."

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey, tunggu. Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengerjap, "A—aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi." jawab Mingyu dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Bukan—bukan itu," ucap Soonyoung, "tapi nama yang kau sebutkan tadi—nama pacarmu, siapa tadi?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu menatapnya bingung, "Wonwoo. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ha! Itu!" seru Soonyoung sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"Apa sih hyung? Memangnya kau mengenal dia?" tanya Mingyu.

"Wonwoo! Dia orang yang kau tolong tadi! Aku ingat orang itu sempat memanggilnya dengan nama itu."

Mata Mingyu membulat, "Kau serius?"

.

.

TBC !

Oke, aku senang sekal ternyata banyak yg suka X3 Makasih buat yg udah review ya~ review lagi~ X3

btw, yang gak tau Seokmin, Seokmin itu Dokyum ya~ :3

see you~


	3. Chapter 3

A Kiss from A Stranger

SoonHoon / HoZi — slight Meanie/MinWon

Seventeen fanfic

Typos, OOC, RnR

.

Soonyoung menekan tombol intercome dengan kesal. Berkali-kali dia sudah menekannya, tapi tak ada respon dari sang pemilik rumah, bahkan, dia sudah menghubungi lewat ponsel tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Mingyu! Tidak bisakah kau muncul?" tanya Soonyoung, sesekali mengetuk pintu.

 _Pip!_

Soonyoung terdiam.

"Sorry, hyung. Aku sedang di kamar mandi tadi." ucap Mingyu lewat intercome sambil terkekeh.

"Satu jam? Kau bercanda. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Fap-fap?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan orang bejat sepertimu!" seru Mingyu tidak terima.

"Ya, pokoknya cepat. Kau sudah membuatku berdiri bosan disini." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Oke, tunggu, biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku."

"Huh? Eeeeerrgh! Kim Mingyu! Aku akan mencecokimu dengan wasabi nanti!"

.

.

.

"Kau akan berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi hip-hop nanti?" tanya Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya.

"Yup." Jawab Mingyu sambil tetap fokus pada jalan.

"Dan kau berlatih dikamar mandi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kurang lebih begitu," Mingyu terkekeh, "Kau juga harus mencobanya hyung, cukup cepat untuk menghapal disana."

"Kau gila. Aku bisa saja terpleset jika latihan menari di sana." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Oh, aku lupa, haha."

Mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Tak sedikit juga mobil lainnya terparkir didepan rumah itu.

"Oh wow, rumah Junghan benar-benar super awesome." Komentar Soonyoung.

"Tidak, ini rumahnya Seungcheol-hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

Soonyoung meliriknya, "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah rumah Seungcheol-hyung tidak disini?"

"Yang waktu itu rumah orang tuanya dan rumah ini dalam proses pembangunan jadi dia tidak disini." Jawab Mingyu sambil melepaskan belt.

Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama, "Lalu Junghan?"

"Seungcheol-hyung mengajaknya tinggal bersama." Jawab Mingyu.

"Oh, sweet." Komentar Soonyoung lalu membuka pintu mobil, "Aku penasaran apa yang sering mereka lakukan saat bersama, hahaha, karena kalau sedang berdua yang ketiga pasti setan."

Mingyu menatapnya datar, "Jadi, apa kau mau mengatakan disini ada yang ketiga itu?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Karena kita sedang berdua sekarang." Ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung tertawa keras, "Ntahlah? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik padamu."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Lalu kau tertarik pada siapa? Si rambut pink itu?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "Yeah, aku cukup tertarik padanya. Aku pastikan jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Hoo.."

"Dan, pastikan kau mengurus si rambut hitam, aku tidak mau dia mengangguku seperti kemarin." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Mingyu mengangguk.

.

.

Junghan menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Ucap Junghan.

"Terimakasih juga sudah mengundang, hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Moga makin cantik aja~" ucap Soonyoung sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Junghan.

Junghan tertawa lalu menepuk Soonyoung beberapa kali, "Seharusnya kau mengatakan, makin ganteng bukan makin cantik."

"Tidak ah." Jawab Soonyoung lalu terkekeh.

"Hyung, dimana aku harus menaruh hadiah ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Oh, thanks. Kau bisa menaruh di box besar disana." Jawab Junghan.

"Oke."

"Aku titip punyaku juga, Mingyu!" ucap Soonyoung.

"Oke."

"Well, apa kau juga akan mengikuti salah satu dari kompetisi yang aku adakan?" tanya Junghan.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Tentu. _Dance competition, please_."

"Okay." Ucap Junghan lalu menuliskan nama Soonyoung dikertas.

"Kau menulisnya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Junghan, "kau mau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Boleh?"

Junghan mengangguk dan menyerahkan kertas yang ia pegang pada Soonyoung.

"Thanks." Soonyoung mengambil kertas itu dan membaca deretan nama yang ada.

"Oh, Seokmin ikut juga," Ucap Soonyoung, "Boo Seungkwan…. Hong Jisoo…" Soonyoung kembali membaca deretan nama hingga ia terhenti di sebuah nama yang tak ia kenal tapi tampak tak begitu asing baginya.

 _ **Lee Jihoon**_

Soonyoung teringat dengan orang berambut pink itu. Ia perlahan menyeringai dan kembali membaca deretan nama.

"Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol…. Tunggu, Seungcheol-hyung juga ikut?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Yep."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan membaca lagi, "Jeon Wonwoo.." Soonyoung terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Junghan.

Yang ditatap balas menatap dengan heran, "Apa?"

"Apakah Lee Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwoo selalu bersama?" tanya Soonyoung.

Junghan mengernyit, "Ya… mereka selalu bersama…. Mereka teman sejak kecil kalau tidak salah… ng.. kenapa kau menayakan hal itu? aku pikir kau tidak mengenal mereka."

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja." Soonyoung kembali membaca.

"Lee Chan, Wen Junhui… Xu Minghao… kau punya teman orang China juga?" tanya Junghan.

Junghan mengangguk, "Sebetulnya masih ada lagi, tapi ada beberapa yang lebih memilih menjadi penggembira saja.."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan mengembalikan kertas tadi, "Apa kau akan mengacaknya?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Junghan-hyung?" tanya Mingyu saat Soonyoung menghampirinya dengan dua gelas lemonade.

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Mingyu bingung mengapa Soonyoung begitu dan hampir saja ia mencap pemuda itu telah lengser akalnya.

"Junghan meminjamkanku daftar peserta kompetisi. Dan tebak aku menemukan apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Yang pasti itu membuatmu senang." Jawabnya lalu meminum sedikit lemonade.

"Ada nama mereka disana!" seru Soonyoung senang.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, "Serius?"

"Dua rius." Jawab Soonyoung dan membentuk V dengan jarinya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Entahlah. Tapi aku harap aku bisa berbicara dengannya kali ini."

Mingyu mengangguk.

Soonyoung menatap kearahnya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menemui pacarmu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tersenyum gugup, "Se—sepertinya begitu."

Soonyoung memukul punggung pemuda itu, Mingyu terbatuk.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba gugup?" Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya dadaku berdebar kuat." Mingyu tertawa kecil.

Keduanya terdiam, hingga suara keras dari loundspaker disamping Mingyu terdengar membuat pemuda itu tuli sejenak.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!"

.

.

.

Pesta semakin meriah. Setelah peniupan lilin dan pemotongan kue dilaksanakan, kompetisi pun dimulai. Sudah sejak dua puluh menit sejak kompetisi diadakan. Peserta yang ikut menampilkan aksi mereka dengan baik. Tepuk tangan terdengar berkali-kali.

Soonyoung berdiri bersender pada dinding sambil menatap kearah panggung dengan senyuman tipis. Satu peserta turun. Jeda sejenak, hingga Junghan memanggil peserta berikutnya.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Soonyoung tertawa saat melihat Mingyu berdiri gugup diatas panggung. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, Mingyu mengucapkan salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan memulai aksinya.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari dimana sosok yang ia inginkan.

Tidak ada. Soonyoung tidak menemukannya. Ia mengernyit heran. Ia pun berjalan menuju Junghan yang berada di tangga panggung.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." ucap Junghan sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Mereka telat? Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung heran.

"Jam kuliah." Jawab Junghan.

Soonyoung mengangguk, Junghan menatapnya.

"Kau punya masalah dengan mereka?" tanya Junghan.

Soonyoung menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak terlalu, tapi.. ya.. aku butuh penjelasan dari salah seorang dari mereka."

Junghan terdiam sebentar, "Apakah itu Jihoon?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung menatapnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Well, aku pernah mencuri dengan pembicaraannya dengan Wonwoo." Jawab Junghan.

"Pembicaraan tentang apa?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

Junghan terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka mulutnya kemudian mengatupkannya kembali saat melihat pintu utama terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam masuk.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu." Ucap Junghan dengan senyum lebar.

Soonyoung menghela napas.

"Oh ya, Soonyoung. Giliranmu akan tiba." Junghan berucap.

"Oke, aku siap," Soonyoung menjawab dengan cengiran lebar, "siapa sebelum ku?" tanyanya.

"Minghao," jawab Junghan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Soonyoung, walaupun dia sudah baca nama itu sebelumnya dari daftar di kertas Junghan.

"Kekasih Jisoo dan ia seorang b-boy." Jawab Junghan, tersenyum.

Soonyoung tertegun, "Jisoo-hyung punya kekasih? Kenapa semua orang kini sudah mulai punya kekasih?!" tanyanya tidak terima, "Pertama, kau dengan Seungcheol-hyung. Kedua, Seokmin dengan Seungkwan. Ketiga Mingyu. Lalu Jisoo-hyung?"

Junghan tertawa, "Kapan-kapan kau harus mencari juga."

Soonyoung menunduk lesu. Kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Akan kulakukan." Ucapnya, "Tapi… seorang b-boy. Aku harus berteman dengannya! Aku sedang butuh beberapa ide dan mungkin dia bisa memberikannya padaku!"

"Kau bisa merugikan dirinya nanti." ucap Seungcheol yang baru saja datang dan merangkul Junghan.

"Oh, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya bekerja sama denganku." Ucap Soonyoung.

Seuncheol menatapnya datar. Junghan tertawa lalu melepaskan rangkulan Seungcheol dan naik lagi ke panggung.

"Giliranmu kapan hyung?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Oh, aku setelah kau." Jawab Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kalau begitu… good luck."

"Kau juga."

.

.

Untuk pertama, maafkan saya kalau ini pendek '~' dan maaf juga HoZi nya belum ada XD

Btw, ada yang suka beberapa pair yang disebutkan disini? XD paling gak satu aja… aku pengen tahu kalian tuh suka pair apa aja….

…

Aku mau ngomong apa lagi ya…. XD

Yaudahlah, review yaa~

/authordilemparkaleng


	4. Chapter 4

A Kiss from A Stranger

SoonHoon / HoZi — slight Meanie/MinWon

Seventeen fanfic

Typos, OOC, RnR

.

Wonwoo memasuki ruangan pesta. Ia lalu terdiam sebentar sambil mengeratkan jaket kulitnya lalu melirik arlojinya.

"Lama sekali dia." Bisiknya lalu berjalan menuju meja dimana gelas-gelas berisi lemonade berjejer tertata rapi.

"Hai Wonwoo-hyung." Wonwoo menoleh. Tersenyum senang saat melihat pemuda yang lebih muda padanya tersenyum manis.

"Samuel! _Long time no see_!" serunya lalu memeluk pemuda itu.

Samuel tertawa, ia balas memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Wonwoo setelah mengambil segelas lemonade.

"Sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku." Ucap Wonwoo sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu nomormu." Jawab Samuel.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertukar nomor?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tentu!" Samuel tersenyum senang.

Wonwoo menyalakan ponselnya dan ia mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Jihoon_

 _Kau dimana sih? Aku sudah masuk tapi tidak melihatmu. Ayo kita bertemu Junghan._

Wonwoo menekan tombol 'reply' dan mengetik dengan cepat.

 _To : Jihoon_

 _Aku bersama Samuel. Dekat meja yang ada lemonadenya._

"Hyung." Panggil Samuel.

"Oh sorry." Ucap Wonwoo setelah menekan tombol 'send'.

Samuel memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo, "Tulis saja nomormu disini, setelah itu aku akan menghubungi ponselmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Siapa yang mengirimkanmu pesan?" tanya Samuel.

"Hm.. Jihoonie." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel Samuel.

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Dia tidak ikut kesini?"tanya Samuel.

"Dia baru saja datang." Jawab Wonwoo lalu memberikan ponsel Samuel pada pemiliknya.

Samuel segera menghubungi ponsel Wonwoo lalu mematikannya, "Sudah." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu menyesap lemonade.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung, kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Uhuk!" Wonwoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu dan tersedak. Samuel terkekeh.

"Kalau reaksimu begitu, kau pasti punya." Ucap Samuel.

"Ya, dia sudah punya. Tapi lewat situs sosial media." Ucap Jihoon yang baru saja datang sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jihoon-hyung!" Samuel memeluk pemuda berambut pink itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Samuel. Aku lihat kau sepertinya sehat-sehat saja." Ucap Jihoon.

"Tentu saja! Sehat itu sesuatu yang penting!" seru Samuel senang, "Kau juga terlihat sehat, hyung." Ucapnya pada Jihoon.

"Aku tidak sesehat kelihatannya." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Sakit hati?" tanya Samuel memberondong.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

Samuel menatapnya dengan pandangan memicing, "Mencurigakan."

Wonwoo menaruh gelasnya diatas nampan pada seorang pelayan yang lewat lalu kembali lagi ke Jihoon dan Samuel yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Junghan." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Oh, oke," Balas Jihoon, "Kau ikut kompetisi juga, Samuel?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku sudah maju tadi." jawabnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Jihoon.

Samuel tertawa, "Oh ya, aku harus pergi dulu, dah!"

Jihoon mengangguk dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Anak itu tetap periang seperti biasa." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jihoon tersenyum. Keduanya pun berjalan kearah Junghan yang berada di tangga.

"Hai hyung. Happy birthday!" seru Wonwoo lalu memeluk pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

"Thanks!" Junghan tersenyum senang.

"Selamat hyung. Semoga keinginanmu terpenuhi." Ucap Jihoon.

"Thanks Jihoon-ie!" ucap Junghan, "Oh ya, sebentar lagi giliranmu. Setelah Seungcheol."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Sekarang siapa?" tanyanya.

"Soonyoung."

Deg.

Jihoon membeku mendengar nama itu. Perlahan penglihatannya beralih menuju keatas panggung. Ia terdiam seolah tersihir. Soonyoung diatas sana, bergerak meliukkan tubuhnya. Menari begitu indah terpantul di matanya.

Jihoon tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Terlalu terpesona karena pemuda itu. Suara Wonwoo ataupun Junghan yang berusaha menyadarkannya pun tak terdengar olehnya. Ia seolah berada di dunianya sendiri, dengan sang pujaan hatinya yang berada tepat di depan mata. Begitu dekat dengannya.

Spersekian detik mata mereka bertemu. Hal itu membuat Jihoon tersadar. Tubuhnya dengan cepat bergetar hebat dan ia sekuat tenaga menghentikan keinginannya yang selalu muncul bila menyadari dirinya sedang melihat pemuda itu.

Wonwoo dengan cepat membawanya menjauh dari sana sebelum Jihoon benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda yang sedang berada diatas panggung itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon menghela napas lega, "Aku tidak apa sekarang. Thanks." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa kembali sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Yakin?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, ia menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika dia menemuimu nanti?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon terdiam. Matanya menerawang menatap sepatunya.

"Aku—aku—aku akan berusaha untuk menahan ini." Jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu—lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu. Tapi dia mungkin sudah tahu identitasmu saat ini dan mencarimu."

Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang akan kau katakan jika dia bertanya mengapa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Itu bisa nanti," ucapnya, lalu mendorong punggung Jihoon dan keduanya kembali berjalan menuju Junghan, "kau harus bersiap, setelah ini giliranmu."

"Uhm—ya."

Junghan menoleh ke arah keduanya, "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa."

Junghan mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu untuk mengganti giliranmu. Seungcheol sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kau siap? Aku mengundang beberapa artis ternama sebagai juri, pastikan kau jangan grogi, karena itu bisa menghancurkan semuanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jihoon tersenyum senang.

"Kapan giliranku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hm… masih ada tujuh peserta lagi sebelum dirimu." Jawab Junghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap orang di ruangan besar itu. Hingga pandangan matanya terhenti pada satu sosok tinggi di antara kerumunan orang. Wonwoo tersenyum gugup dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau makan hidangan yang sudah di siapkan sembari menunggu?" tanya Junghan.

"Oh. Oke." Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu Junghan pun naik ke panggung.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja dimana diatasnya terdapat bermacam-macam hidangan. Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Dia mengambil satu potong kue tart dan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di sudut ruangan. Menatap semua orang-orang yang datang dipesta itu juga menikmati kue yang dia ambil dan sesekali mengikuti suara Seungcheol yang sedang nge-rap diatas panggung.

Hingga kedatangan Mingyu di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut menyita perhatiannya.

"Hai, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

Soonyoung membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Ia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum lebar.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangan, melihat kesekelilingnya. Mencari sosok Jihoon yang tadi sempat ia lihat pada saat ia menari.

Soonyoung yakin ia tidak salah lihat tadi. Tapi mengapa ia tidak melihat orang itu?

Soonyoung menghela napas lagi dan terdiam melamun.

Ia menyadari ia terlalu tertarik dengan pemuda berambut pink itu. Semakin ia ingin tahu, semakin ia tertarik dan menginginkannya. Soonyoung tidak tahu mengapa. Ini seperti hatinya sudah terpaut pada orang itu sejak kejadian dimana ia dicium malam itu, atau sejak ia mengalami mimpi itu pertama kali?

Tapi, walaupun dia selalu mengatakan itu mimpi. Ia merasa semua ciuman dalam mimpi itu nyata. Seolah itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi dia tidak sedang dalam posisi sadar. Mungkin saja ia sedang tertidur, mabuk, atau apapun itu.

Soonyoung menghembuskan napas frustasi. Ia menggalau dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Lee Jihoon." Bisiknya pelan, matanya kembali mencari-cari sosok yang ia cari.

"Lee Jihoon, dimana kau?" tanyanya masih berbisik.

Kakinya melangkah, berjalan kemana saja mencari di setiap sudut, tengah ruangan, dimanapun itu. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

" **Halo. Namaku Lee Jihoon."**

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia dengan cepat berbalik, Jihoon disana. Jihoon-nya ada disana—ups. Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan?

Soonyoung merutuk. Ia lupa bahwa giliran Jihoon adalah satu orang setelahnya. Mengapa ia tidak memikirkannya tadi?

Jihoon mulai menyanyi. Suaranya begitu indah terdengar bagi Soonyoung. Begitu jernih dan menenangkan. Bibir Soonyoung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, kini mendekati panggung. Junghan yang duduk ditangga menyadari kedatangannya. Ia lalu melirik Jihoon kemudian melirik Soonyoung. Junghan tersenyum seolah mengerti.

.

Jihoon tersenyum senang saat Junghan menyapanya sebelum ia turun dari atas panggung. Junghan tersenyum tipis.

"Pangeranmu menunggu," Bisik Junghan saat keduanya benar-benar berpapasan, "dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," ucapnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jihoon terdiam, senyumannya luntur begitu saja. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan ia mempercepat langkahnya dan turun dari atas panggung. Dibawah, Soonyoung disana. Berdiri menunggu. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi." sapa Soonyoung.

.

.

Chapter ini penuh dengan kealay-an haha biarlah :3

Btw, hoshi itu kalau udah nari itu—super fabulos gitulah, sexy dan keren :3 suka banget aku waktu liat dia nari. Sedangkan Woozi kalau udah nyanyi itu dengernya bikin senyum gituu.. suaranya itu lembut-lembut halus gimanaaaa—aku jadi mikir entar beberapa tahun lagi apa suaranya masih tetap gitu gak yaaa

Well, hoshi kalau nyanyi suaranya juga gak kalah bagus sih :)) /dor

Oke, karena aku harus uts jadi aku gak yakin akan update dengan cepat/wink/

Jangan lupa review yha.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kiss from A Stranger

SoonHoon / HoZi — slight Meanie/MinWon

Seventeen fanfic

Typos, OOC, RnR

.

.

 _Jihoon tersenyum senang saat Junghan menyapanya sebelum ia turun dari atas panggung. Junghan tersenyum tipis._

" _Pangeranmu menunggu," Bisik Junghan saat keduanya benar-benar berpapasan, "dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," ucapnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

 _Jihoon terdiam, senyumannya luntur begitu saja. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan ia mempercepat langkahnya dan turun dari atas panggung. Dibawah, Soonyoung disana. Berdiri menunggu. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihatnya._

" _Hai. Kita bertemu lagi." sapa Soonyoung._

 _._

Setelah kabur setelah Soonyoung menemukannya waktu itu, Jihoon bertekad jika lain waktu mereka bertemu lagi, ia akan mengatakan alasannya pada pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka waktu dimana dia harus mengatakannnya datang begitu cepat.

Dan disinilah dia, bersama Soonyoung di taman depan rumah Seungcheol dan Junghan, duduk disebuah kursi panjang di bawah cahaya temaram lampu taman.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga Soonyoung berbicara, "Kau masih takut padaku?" tanyanya.

Jihoon berjengit. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya, "Ti—tidak begitu." Cicitnya.

Soonyoung meliriknya, "Tapi kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Jadi yang benar yang mana?" tanyanya melihat Jihoon duduk di kursi yang berbeda dengannya.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya berhenti saat Soonyoung duduk disebelahnya. Dengan cepat ia menggeser duduknya agak menjauh dari Soonyoung.

"Maumu apa sih?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon merona hebat, dia menutup wajahnya, "Ma—maaf. Tapi tolong jangan mendekat lagi." ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menahannya. Aku tidak mau melakukannya," Ucap Jihoon, "aku—aku tidak ingin kau membenciku."

Soonyoung menatapnya, "Aku tidak mengerti. Sebetulnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa waktu itu kau menangis? lalu kabur?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan datar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, "Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu." Ucapnya.

Soonyoung tertawa pelan, "Jadi?"

Jihoon diam. Soonyoung ikutan diam.

Jihoon menghela napas, "Kau—kau candu bagiku." Lirihnya.

"Maaf?" Soonyoung berharap ia tidak salah dengar.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya," Ucap Jihoon sewot, "Semua itu karenamu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku?" tanya Soonyoung heran.

"Andai saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu waktu itu dan kau tidak sedang mabuk saat itu." jawab Jihoon, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau yang menciumku duluan," ucap Jihoon.

"Ha—hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain harus membalas ciuman darimu. Ketika aku terlalu menikmatinya dan itu membuatku merasa gila. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengikutimu."

Soonyoung melongo, dia tidak mengingat hal itu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong—" ucap Jihoon.

"Aku tidak bilang kau berbohong atau tidak, lanjutkan.." potong Soonyoung.

Jihoon menelan ludah, ia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan keinginannya yang kembali datang lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tapi kau melupakanku—aku tidak terima hal itu. Makanya, setiap kali aku melihatmu tertidur di luar—di taman misalnya, aku menciummu sebagai pembalasan dendamku."

Soonyoung terkejut.

"Tapi, lama-lama aku menjadi terbiasa. Menciummu. Seolah tiada hari tanpa menciummu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Ini mengganggu pikiranku, hidupku. Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana jika kau menyadari hal itu—bagaimana jika kau membenciku—bagaimana jika kau…ah." Jihoon terisak.

"Aku tidak ingin terus terbiasa seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin saat melihatmu, keinginan kuat untuk menciummu selalu datang seperti ini."

Soonyoung terdiam, menatap Jihoon yang kini menutupi wajahnya, tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat bergetar seperti suaranya.

"Wonwoo menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu jika aku ingin berhenti. Awalnya aku tidak sanggup. Hingga aku benar-benar memutuskannya, aku bertemu denganmu malam itu. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, ini terakhir kalinya aku menciummu. Walaupun aku tidak rela—" Jihoon menarik napas.

Soonyoung menatap langit dengan padangan menerawang.

"Tapi kau kembali muncul dihadapanku. Aku takut pendirianku goyah." Lanjut Jihoon.

Jihoon menghapus air matanya, "Maafkan aku, Kwon Soonyoung. Maafkan aku melakukan hal itu tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

Jihoon mencoba menenangkan deru napasnya. Soonyoung tetap diam, menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

Soonyoung mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dia memang pernah ingat dia pernah mabuk—saat itu Doyoon mengajaknya ke club. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat saat ia bertemu dengan Jihoon ataupun waktu ia mencium si rambut pink itu. Soonyoung menghela napas berat, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," erangnya.

"Aku tahu itu." Jihoon berucap.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Soonyoung sedih.

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Keduanya terdiam lagi. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang matanya kini sembab.

"Jadi, seharusnya aku tidak menemuimu seperti ini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bu—bukan begitu." Jihoon berujar panik.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menciummu juga karena tidak mengingat hal itu sama sekali," ucap Soonyoung, "jika saja saat itu aku tidak mabuk, menciummu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti itu." lanjutnya.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu," ucap Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mendongak menatapnya, "dan aku juga tidak menyesal telah bertemu denganmu," Soonyoung tersenyum lembut padanya, "karena jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kita tak akan duduk bersama seperti ini, bukan?" tanyanya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, kupu-kupu seolah beterbangan di perutnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Soal kau menciumku itu—kau tahu? Aku pikir itu hanya mimpi. Ternyata benar dugaanku, itu bukan sekedar mimpi, tapi nyata." Soonyoung menggeser duduknya mendekati Jihoon.

"Aku senang sekali. Aku senang itu dirimu. Aku senang mendengar alasanmu seperti ini. Aku senang kau jatuh cinta padaku. Jika saja kau tidak menciumku malam itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu dan tidak akan mencintaimu juga..." Soonyoung terdiam sejenak.

Di genggamnya tangan Jihoon erat-erat.

"Jadi… jangan katakan yang malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya kau menciumku. Tidak. Jangan. Tetaplah menciumku, kapanpun kau mau. Biarkan aku memilikimu dan kita akan bersama, selamanya."

Air mata Jihoon menetes, ia menatap Soonyoung yang berada dihadapannya. Jihoon mengangguk kecil sebelum mengalungkan tangannya dileher Soonyoung dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dalam. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Soonyoung-Jihoon—end.

.

.

A/N :

 **Hai, oke, side SoonHoon udah selese, jadi sebelum lanjut ke side Meanie, aku mau cuap-cuap dulu.**

 **Jadi… aku buat ini ff sambil dengerin akb48 – junjou sugi (maunya gimana), nirina zubir – esok, hari ini dan seterusnya, sama ungu – cidaha XDD entah nyambung apa nggak sama cerita yang penting feel nya dapet/dasargaguna/ juga ditambah dengerin takbiran (malamhariraya) hwhwhwhwh XDD /bocahngawur/**

 **Dan—ada yang masih bingung dengan masalah SoonHoon? Kalau ada, kita senasib. Yang buat aja bingung gimana yg baca? XD bahasaku njelimet alay lebay, udah baca ulang, edit, tapi kok—masih njelimet, ya sudahlah. Dan mempertahankan sifat karakter tokoh itu susah sekali u,u ada yang tau gimana cara mempertahankannya?**

 **Udah yha—silahkan lanjutin bacaan kalian—**

.

.

"Hai, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan terkesiap, potongan kue tart yang baru saja akan ia lahap terhenti. Wajahnya bagai orang bodoh.

"Ha—hai juga." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa, "Sepertinya tanpa aku harus mengenalkan diri, kau sudah tahu siapa aku." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mingyu berjalan mendekat, mendekat. Wonwoo ingin sekali kabur dari situ dengan cepat. Tapi ia tak bisa bergerak. Ruangnya sangat terbatas. Ia merutuk kenapa ia tadi memilih untuk menyendiri di dekat dinding, di pojok pula.

Mingyu begitu dekat dengannya. Wonwoo mengigit bibir, memejamkan mata, bersiap jika saja Mingyu memukulnya atau menciumnya—apapun itu yang pastinya dia memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk.

Tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Dia hanya merasakan tangannya bergerak karena sesuatu menyentuh garpu dengan potongan kue yang sedang ia pegang. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Mendapati Mingyu sudah menjaga jarak dan dia tengah mengunyah sesuatu.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ka—kau—!" Wonwoo tidak dapan menahan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya dan ia sangat kesal dan malu.

Mingyu hanya memakan kue yang sedang nganggur di garpunya karena tak jadi ia masukkan ke mulutnya tadi.

Jadi, apa yang Wonwoo harapkan?

Wajahnya semakin memerah, bahkan melebihi merahnya tomat. Mingyu tertawa.

"Ahah—kau, kau sangat lucu." Ucap Mingyu di sela tawanya.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak meleparkan sisa kue ke wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Mingyu selesai tertawa, ia menatap Wonwoo, wajahnya berubah serius. Wonwoo menelan ludah.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ya," Wonwoo menjawab, "aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mingyu menunduk, "Bahkan sekarang?"

"Ya—" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "tapi, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, memilih untuk menghabiskan kuenya. Ia lalu menaruh piring bekas yang tadi ia gunakan keatas meja dan Mingyu mengikuti langkahnya.

"Wonwoo—"

Wonwoo berbalik dan membuat Mingyu hampir saja menabraknya. Wonwoo tertawa.

"Pernah ingat kalau aku pernah bilang aku tinggal di luar negeri?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Uhm—yeah?"

"Aku membohongimu, simple, karena itu." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya.

Wonwoo berdecak, "Kau terlihat tidak mengingatnya," Mingyu tersenyum tanpa dosa, "padahal aku ingat kau pernah bilang tidak suka dibohongi dan aku baru saja membohongimu."

Wonwoo menarik napas, "Aku panik saat tahu kau teman dari orang yang disukai Jihoon. Lalu dengan cepat aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," Lanjutnya, "aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas lega. Ia berjongkok.

"Syukurlah, cuma karena itu. Ku kira kau membenciku atau kau punya kekasih diluar sana." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu? aku sudah punya kau." Ujarnya.

Mingyu terdiam, ia teringat sesuatu, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu wajahmu?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo ikut berjongkok, "Karena jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan cepat menemuiku, aku selalu berada disekitarmu, ternyata," ia tertawa kecil sambil mencolek pipi Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Gigimu, aigoo~ lucunya~"

Mingyu menjauh dan segera berdiri. Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Berdirilah." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia berdiri. Keduanya terdiam canggung.

"Uhm. Maafkan aku." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum kearah pemuda itu dan hal itu membuat Mingyu merona.

"Ja-jangan tersenyum begitu," Ucap Mingyu, Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, "kau terlalu indah, aku tidak kuat."

Wonwoo mendengus dan menendang kaki Mingyu, "Gombal."

Mingyu tertawa, ia lalu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap Wonwoo, "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Wonwoo tertawa, "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Mingyu memeluknya, ia tersenyum lega, "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Bisiknya di telinga Wonwoo.

"Gombal lagi," Wonwoo memutar matanya, "kau suka sekali menggombal ternyata, di media sosial ataupun sekarang." Ia terkekeh.

"Aku serius." Ucap Mingyu.

"Oke—baiklah. Aku juga." Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, semakin mempererat pelukannya. Wonwoo membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu.

.

.

"Uhm, Mingyu?"

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?" Wonwoo menghela napas, "Sebentar lagi giliranku maju tiba."

"O-oh sori."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, Wonwoo terkekeh, ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Mingyu lembut.

Mingyu menatapnya dalam sebelum mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"Hm…."

.

.

 **End—dengan gajenya.**

 **Oke, ff ini tamat.**

 **Sebetulnya aku gak mau buat bagian Meanie-nya, biarkan menjadi misteri /bilangajamales/ tapi kemarin ada yang minta part mereka—yaudahlah. Tak buat. Dan alesan Wonwoo simple. Gitu aja. Soalnya buntu, gak tau mau gimana lagi.**

 **Ada yg kurang puas? Maaf kalau begitu XD**

 **Review, please? Setidaknya untuk sider, bisa kalian sekali aja ninggal jejak dengan review di ff ini? /puppyeyes/**

 **Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review, aku minta maaf karena gak bisa jawab semua review satu-satu u_u**

 **Dah ya~ sampai jumpa ntar di ff 17 yang selanjutnya. :3**

 _ **-CoffeyMilk-**_


	6. SEQUEL

AKFAS SEQUEL (gak dapet ide judul, sori)

SOONHOON—SEVENTEEN

COFFEY MILK

Typos, OOC, Sho-ai

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan di acara ulang tahun Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon pun semakin dekat. Setiap hari mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu, menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seperti sekarang…

.

Jihoon berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Pasalnya pemuda bermata sipit yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya kearah dirinya.

Mata Soonyoung menatapnya dalam. Memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya. Tersenyum tipis saat menyadari pemuda bersurai pink itu bergerak gelisah.

Jihoon tidak suka pandangan itu. Ia merasa ditelanjangi bulat-bulat secara tidak langsung oleh pandangan itu. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya sebelum berdecak dan memukul meja, membuat Soonyoung tersentak.

"Berhenti memandangiku!" seru Jihoon, wajahnya memanas.

"Oops. Sorry." Balas Soonyoung, setelah itu memandangi Jihoon lagi.

Jihoon mengerang frustasi, "Kau membuatku tidak nyaman, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung bersiul tidak peduli.

"Lihat! Tugasku belum selesai karenamu! Uuuuggh! Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini akan tutup." Omel Jihoon.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Karena ini salahmu." Jawab Jihoon sambil menulis kembali di atas kertas tugasnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku belum selesai. Aku sudah mendapat jawabannya disini." Jawab Jihoon cepat.

"Kau bisa meminjam buku itu." ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon tak membalas. Soonyoung menghela napas, meletakkan kepala keatas meja dan kembali menatap Jihoon. Jihoon mendengus. Ia memukul pelan pipi Soonyoung sebelum kembali menulis tugasnya.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Jihoon berikut rambut pinknya. Jihoon tersipu.

"Hentikan."

Soonyoung lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan melihat kearah luar jendela. Menyadari Soonyoung terdiam dan tak menatap kearahnya lagi, Jihoon melirik pemuda ceria itu. Soonyoung tampak melihat kearah jendela. Jihoon pun melihat kearah luar jendela. Gelap. Langit terlihat mendung diluar sana.

Jihoon mengumpulkan kertasnya dan alat tulisnya lalu menaruhnya di map. Soonyoung lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Belum, aku akan meminjam buku ini dan mengerjakannya kembali di rumah. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sebelum hujan turun lebat."

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar. Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Soon?"

Soonyoung lalu menggenggam tangannya, "Bagaimana jika hari ini kau bermalam dirumahku?"

"Apa?"

"Kita tidur berdua—"

"Aku menolak."

.

.

.

Jihoon menekuk wajahnya kesal. Soonyoung bersiul gembira. Hujan mulai turun lebat bersama angin dan karena rumah Jihoon jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berada. Jihoon tidak bisa mengelak lagi, mereka sudah kehujanan dan demi kertas-kertas tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan (ia tidak mau kertas itu basah) ia akhirnya membiarkan Soonyoung menggeretnya menuju rumah Soonyoung yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti dan handuk untukmu." Ucap Soonyoung setelah mereka sampai.

Jihoon mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan map dari tasnya yang agak basah dan tersenyum lega saat map dan isinya tidak ikutan basah.

"Jihoon? Nah," Soonyoung memberikannya satu stel baju dan handuk.

"Thanks." Gumam Jihoon.

"Lebih baik kau langsung mandi saja dari pada cuma ganti baju." Ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk kecil.

"Atau—kita mandi berdua? Aku akan menggosok pung—aw!" Jihoon menendang pemuda itu sekeras yang ia bisa dan melengos masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Soonyoung! Giliran mu!" teriak Jihoon.

"Oke!" Soonyoung meloncat dari sofa dan mematikan televisi lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dengan membawa baju ganti.

Dilihatnya Jihoon mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, diambilnya hari dryer dari tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Yah! Soonyoung!" pekik Jihoon.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Soonyoung lalu bersiul-siul dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Jihoon.

"Uhm.. lebih baik kau segera mandi. Bajumu juga basah kan tadi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak apa," Jawab Soonyoung, "lagipula bagaimana aku bisa mandi jika kau masih ada di kamar mandi?" tanyanya terkekeh.

"O—oh. Kau benar."

Keduanya terdiam hingga Soonyoung selesai mengeringkan rambut Jihoon.

"Selesai."

"Thanks." Ucap Jihoon lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak ingin menggosok punggungku?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jangan mulai kau. Mau ku gosok dengan sikat wc?" Jihoon lalu mendengus.

"Oke—oke. Aku mandi dulu."

Blam.

Jihoon menghela napas.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Soonyoung setelah selesai mandi.

"Hanya omelet. Aku tidak menemukan bahan selain telur di kulkasmu." Jawab Jihoon.

"Oh. Aku lupa belanja." Ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon berdiri saat Soonyoung duduk, hal itu membuat Soonyoung heran. Jihoon lalu mengambil handuk diatas kepala Soonyoung dan mengeringkat rambut Soonyoung dengan handuk itu.

"Kali ini giliranku." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung tertawa, "Thanks."

"Mmm hmm.."

Beberapa menit kemudian Jihoon kembali duduk dan mereka pun mulai makan.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku baru melanjutkannya sedikit." Jawab Jihoon.

"Berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan agar itu selesai?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Hmmm satu jam mungkin?" jawab Jihoon.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku nonton saja sambil menunggumu."

"Terserah."

Mereka menyelesaikan makanannya dan setelah itu Soonyoung menyibukkan diri memilih kaset-kaset dalam rak dibawah televisinya sedangkan Jihoon kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Jihoon?"

"Hm?"

"Mana yang kau pilih? One Piece atau Naruto?" tanya Soonyoung sambil melihat dua kaset di tangannya.

Jihoon diam sejenak, sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jihoon?"

"Aku lebih memilih Pokemon." Jawab Jihoon.

Soonyoung menatapnya datar, "Itu tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaanku."

"Masa bodoh." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kenapa Pokemon?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Karena lucu." Jawab Jihoon sekenanya.

"Kau juga lucu." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak lucu." Balas Jihoon.

"Kau bahkan lebih lucu dan lebih imut dari mereka." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak lucu dan aku tidak imut!" seru Jihoon tidak terima.

"Mengelak aja terus. Dasar tsundere. Tapi tidak apa, itu membuatmu terlihat lebih imut lagi." Jihoon lalu melemparnya dengan bantal sofa.

Soonyoung menghela napas, ia lalu memilih kaset Naruto dan menikmati tontonannya disaat Jihoon mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Jihoon tersenyum lega saat melihat tugasnya kurang satu paragraph lagi, sedangkan Soonyoung sudah mematikan televisinya dan menguap bosan juga mengantuk.

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Ya sudah. Tidur duluan sana." Balas Jihoon.

"Tidak bisa. Masa aku tidur duluan dan meninggalkan tamu ku? Itu tidak sopan." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Oh." Jihoon menyentakkan bolpoinnya saat tugasnya benar-benar selesai, tapi dia kemudian berpura-pura menulis lagi.

"Aaarrhhh Jihoon…. Kapan kau selesaiii?" tanya Soonyoung bosan.

Jihoon menyeringai, "Sepuluh menit lebih mungkin?"

Soonyoung berguling-guling di lantai, "Cepatlah Jihoon.."

Jihoon terkekeh dalam bisikan. Soonyoung lalu duduk dan menatap kearahnya. Jihoon berjengit kaget dan berpura-pura membaca bukunya juga tangan masih memegang bolpoin.

Soonyoung mendekat. Menempelkan dagu di bahu Jihoon dan melihat hasil tugas pemuda berambut pink itu. Jihoon kembali berkeringat dingin, ia tak berkutik. Deru napas Soonyoung terdengar jelas di telinganya dan itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan darahnya seolah naik ke wajah.

Soonyoung mendengus saat menyadari Jihoon gemetaran, ia bisa menyimpulkan satu hal, "Kau berbohong padaku. Kau sudah selesai ternyata."

Jihoon menggigit bibir, ia panik. Salah satu tangan Soonyoung melepaskan bolpoin dari tangan Jihoon dan tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggul Jihoon kemudian menarik Jihoon ke dekapannya.

"Soo—Soonyoung."

Soonyoung diam. Salah satu tangannya menutup kedua mata Jihoon. Kepalanya ia tempelkan di ceruk leher Jihoon dan mengendus leher pemuda berambut pink itu.

"Soo—Soonyoung?" Jihoon mulai menggapai-gapai tangan Soonyoung yang menutup matanya.

Soonyoung tak menjawab. Tubuh Jihoon kembali bergetar.

"Ja—jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak Soonyoung—" gagap Jihoon.

Soonyoung berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia lalu menggigit juga menghisap leher dihadapan matanya dan itu membuat Jihoon memekik.

"Soonyoung!"

"Hentikan Soonyoung—ini sakiiitt… uhh maafkan aku.."

Soonyoung membuat tanda kepemilikan disana dan melepaskan gigitannya saat merasakan Jihoon gemetar ketakutan. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, ia menghadapkan wajah Jihoon kearahnya dan mencium pemuda itu tepat dibibir.

Jihoon tersentak. Soonyoung memberikannya lumatan kecil sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata Jihoon. Jihoon mencengkram baju Soonyoung saat ciuman mereka semakin bertambah dalam.

Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup kening Jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya sebelum menyandarkan diri di tubuh Soonyoung.

"Aku ngantuuuk." Ucap Soonyoung.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hm?" suara Soonyoung terdengar parau.

"Kalau kau mengantuk jangan tidur disini." Ucap Jihoon sambil menyingkir dari pangkuan Soonyoung.

"Tidaak."

"Kenapa?"

Soonyoung menyandarkan diri di sofa dan memejamkan mata, "Karena kau tidak mau tidur denganku."

Jihoon terdiam sejenak.

Soonyoung mulai terlelap dan mendengkur. Jihoon menatap pemuda itu dalam. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi. Ia lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah Soonyoung, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibir Soonyoung.

Tangan Jihoon mengguncang badan Soonyoung, "Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur sekarang tapi jangan disini." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan menyeret Soonyoung masuk ke kamar.

Soonyoung tersenyum senang. Ia lalu memeluk Jihoon dan keduanya loncat keatas kasur.

"Selamat tidur.."

.

.

.

Paginya Jihoon membuka matanya dan mendapati Soonyoung tengah menatap kearahnya. Jihoon tertawa kecil dan menepuk Soonyoung pelan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara parau.

Soonyoung tertawa. Mendekatkan diri dan memeluk pinggang Jihoon lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Selamat pagi."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, mendongak dan mengecup bibir Soonyoung.

"Selamat pagi juga."

.

.

 **END LOL APA INI—**

 **SoonHoon Yeah.**

 **OMG mereka itu terlalu unyu imut cimut bikin gemes udala. Ini buat kemarin yang minta sequelnya. Gak terlalu nyambung sih lol yang penting… hepi.**

 **Jangan minta sequel lagi ya.**

 **Dan oh, karena kalian udah minta sequel, aku juga minta review. Okay? /tebarkecupan/hueks**


End file.
